


The Proposal

by leahburke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: Today was fucking awful. A wave of heavy rain filled the streets, the wind causing the trees to dance slowly, and if that wasn’t bad enough Bram’s planning was late by pretty much half an hour. Today, Bram was going to propose. He wanted to cry just thinking of it. He was so ready for this to finally happen. Today just couldnotgo wrong. Bram took a deep breath before picking up and tried to calm himself down. Simon’s voice was soft and calm, on the other side of the line and Bram couldn’t help but wonder what his voice would sound like after he was proposed to. Would he cry? Would he be speechless? Would he even say yes? Dear God, Bram hoped he said yes so fucking badly.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simonspierfeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspierfeld/gifts).



> Hi, guys and gays and nonbinary pals!! Here I am again with the fluff!! So to write this I used two playlists which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/rute.whitesides/playlist/5FUsNpzxoEKjSXp9qoNRnW) and here. I got this idea over Justin Baldoni's proposal to his girlfriend Emily, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVTr5MNa_8Y) (u should watch it it's so beautiful and inspiring and LOVELY OKAY GO WATCH IT).
> 
> Alright, enough. Enjoy your reading, I love u all. X

Today was fucking awful. A wave of heavy rain filled the streets, the wind causing the trees to dance slowly, and if that wasn’t bad enough Bram’s planning was late by pretty much half an hour. He could perfectly be overreacting, but he had a gut feeling that today was going to be ruined somehow; it was as if the universe was telling him not to go through with today like it was meant to be a disaster. The fact that everything was so delayed made him stressed, and the fact he was stressing over this made him even more stressed because Bram needed everything to be perfect; the lights, the restaurant, the food and even the way the tables were aligned, even though they were going to be alone for the night. He kept taking deep breaths and counting to ten, — that usually helped. _Ten, nine, eight;_ he paused feeling something buzz against his leg. He ignored the sound, continuing his countdown. _Seven, six_ ; he inhaled deeply. _Five, four, three two_ … he felt his phone vibrate again and he took his phone out of his pocket with a sigh. “ _Simon_ ” the screen read. _Shit._

Simon thought today was date night, which technically it was; for Bram, though, it was so much than that. Today, after almost three years, Bram was going to propose. He wanted to cry just thinking of it. He was so ready for this to finally happen. Today just could **not** go wrong. Bram took a deep breath before picking up and tried to calm himself down, “Babe, hi,” he said, softly. Simon’s voice was soft and calm, on the other side of the line and Bram couldn’t help but wonder what his voice would sound like after he was proposed to. Would he cry? Would he be speechless? Would he even say yes? Dear God, Bram hoped he said yes so fucking badly.

“Bram, did I lose you? Hello?” Simon said. Bram hadn’t even noticed he was lost in his line of thought. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, hi, sorry. What were you saying?” he asked quietly.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked, “You sound a little jumpy, today.”

“No, no I’m fine, I’m perfect actually,” Bram said letting out a chuckle. “So what’s up?” he said.

“Are we still on for tonight? The reservation’s at 8 right?” Simon said with an exciting and hopeful tone on his voice. Bram’s heart couldn’t help but take a leap. The fact that Simon was so excited made Bram both nervous and hopeful. So many things could go wrong tonight. But Bram couldn’t think of that right now. He just needed to focus on planning and making sure tonight went no less than perfect. “Actually, about that, I think it might change to 8:30, is that okay?” Bram asked a bit hesitant.

“Yeah, of course,” Simon responded softly, “8:30 is great. I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Bram said before hanging up and chuckled before turning to his audience.

“Okay, everyone,” Bram said. Leah, Abby, Nick, and Garrett stood in a weirdly but perfectly aligned line and smiled tenderly. They were in Bram’s parents’ house. This was a weird concept overall because neither of them had been here before. The gang had been in Bram and Simon’s place tons of times, for sleepovers, birthday parties, or simply because they felt like spending time together, but none of them, besides Simon, had been to his childhood home before. Meeting here was kind of the last resort, Simon was at their place trying to get some work done and he couldn’t really think of anywhere that wasn’t suspicious. Bram thought of Simon’s parents but he was pretty sure Emily was going to slip. He remembered how they reacted when he asked for their permission and he could quite hear Simon’s voice in his head saying “I told you, they make a big deal out of everything.” Except, in this case, they were right to because this was a big deal, a huge deal, actually. He sighed.

 “For this to work I need you all to keep your mouths shut! That means you, Nick, it’s a secret no one says anything until after tonight, got it?” He asked and everyone nodded politely. Bram usually wasn’t this bossy or snappy with people, but his nerves were so all over the place that they were basically taking over his body and his actions. He let a sigh escape his lips, “I’m sorry I’m kind of bossy. I just… it’s just today is just sucking so badly. The weather is shit, for starters; there was something wrong with the restaurant and apparently, it’s not going to be ready in time and this is just a lot.”

Abby chuckled in response to his words which made Bram arch his eyebrow, “Bram, you need to chill. Everything is going to be fine, I promise,” she said, “Simon is going to say yes.” Bram sighed. Maybe they were right. Maybe everything was going to go well. Maybe Bram didn’t even need to wear that stupid itchy black suit, even if Simon had said a million time he couldn’t resist it. _It’s going to be okay; this will go well,_ Bram thought.

“Alright, I need to confirm the times available for later and you’ll meet me there later right?” Bram waited for them to affirm and proceeded “I’m going to tell him you’re late and then when I get down on one knee you guys come in.” Everyone nodded slowly, “I talked to my parents and to Simon’s family as well. They’re all in. So I guess now I’ll try to write down what I’m going to say, or something. I don’t even know anymore,” Bram sighed and tried not to overthink it.

“Greenfeld,” Nick said grabbing Bram’s shoulder, “You got this.” Bram took a deep breath and nodded. “Right. I got this,” he said.

***

Before going to the restaurant, Bram stopped by his house to “grab something to eat”, that was the excuse he used on Simon, anyway. He made a quick a stop by his bedroom to grab his camera, which he would use later, to record Simon’s reaction.

On his way out Simon stopped Bram before he left, “Are you leaving already?” he asked looking up a little, “I thought maybe we could… you know,” he was grinning. Bram let out a chuckle “I mean, I do have to check the times for later, but I guess I have the whole afternoon,” he said as Simon took his hand pulling him closer. “The hell with the times,” Bram said laughing and pulling Simon in for a kiss.

“Wait,” Simon said, pulling away for a second, “The times for later? I thought everything was set already,”

“Well,” Bram said hesitating a little, “It was, it’s just that the restaurant mixed the times apparently,” he said sighing. Bram felt like he should apologize. What for, he didn’t know, but maybe if he was more careful this wouldn’t be happening. He exhaled quickly, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I should have checked earlier but I got distracted and I didn’t and now everything is a mess.” He said, and Simon laughed. “What—why are you laughing? It’s not funny!” Simon turned to Bram kissing him softly.

“You’re just so,” he sighed, “perfect” Bram frowned thinking it was meant to be an insult. “You’re so careful all the time, and that stresses you out more than it should. Bram, I don’t care if the times are messed up. You’ll make it work.” Simon said shooting him a smile. Bram nodded and smiled back.

***

Before stepping into the restaurant, Bram opened his camera, watching what he recorded earlier. He heard his own voice saying: “ _Hi baby. First of all, it feels really weird talking to a camera, especially since our friends are staring at me like I’m some sort of alien,_ ” he paused and in the background, you could hear everyone saying hello. Bram laughed at this, what dorks they were. “ _So the plan today is to propose to you tonight, but you don’t know that yet,_ ” he chuckled on the video, as he continued “I guess wish me luck? I don’t even know man,” he finished, flashing a smile at the camera.

Bram stepped inside and admired how beautiful the restaurant actually was. The chandeliers aligned; the rounded tables and the whitely neat chairs. The restaurant looked like the kind of venue where the most beautiful things happened, the kind of venue that made someone’s day magical. Bram would even say it was the kind of venue that looked like in the movies: so dramatically beautiful. He made his way to the receptionist with a smile.

“Hi,” she said with a wide smile, “how can I help you today?”

“Oh, sorry,” Bram said, not noticing the woman standing in front of him for a few seconds, “Yes. I called in earlier, to make a reservation. I reserved the place for 8:30; I just wanted to confirm if that’s still on,” he smiled.

“Oh! Oh yes, I remember talking to you on the phone. I have to say I was kind of intrigued,” she smiled him tenderly, “especially since you look kind of young. What’s the occasion?”

Bram let out a small chuckle. It was kind of a weird feeling to have the venue so empty. He couldn’t wait until the only people in there were him, Simon and the rest of the gang. Of course, their parents would come too. “Family bonding” Jack, Simon’s dad, had told Simon.

Bram cleared his throat. “I’m proposing to my partner,” he smiled and pressed his lips together for a second as he felt his cheeks flush. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“Ah,” the woman smiled, “does she make you happy?”

“He,” Bram corrected, “and yes. He really does.” He felt his gaze go down as he found himself smiling again. Lately, every time someone brought Simon up in a conversation, Bram couldn’t help but chuckle and smile and blush, every damn time, how ridiculous. He tried not to think about it too much, but it was like Simon was everywhere, even more than usual. Bram looked up and noticed the woman smiling again; wider this time.

“My wife and I,” the woman started, her voice dropped almost to a whisper, “we got married not long after college, I don’t regret it for a second,” her lips parted into a wide smile.

“Let’s hope he won’t regret it either,” Bram said smiling. 

***

Bram felt his heart beating quickly in his chest as him and Simon entered the restaurant. The cameras had been set earlier that evening and the venue was pretty empty.

“Babe,” Simon said when they were entering the restaurant, “when you said you’d make reservations, I didn’t think you meant the whole venue.”

“Hey,” Bram said looking over at his boyfriend, “you were the one to say ‘go big or go home’ right?” he chuckled, which made Simon laugh too. Sometimes they would have moments like these; one would tell a joke, the other would laugh and they’d end up laughing at nothing. It was moments like these that reminded Bram of how badly he wanted to go through with this. No one would ever be able to make Bram feel like there was a giant group of butterflies in his stomach, just casually flying around every time Simon laughed or smiled or said Bram’s name… Or breathed, for that matter.

“Yeah,” Simon said “Yeah I did,” he paused as if to think about it, “However, now that I look back, the context was completely different.”

Bram shrugged and chuckled. “Still. Shall we?” he smiled indicating to the table. “Oh. By the way,” Bram said before sitting down, “Your parents, Leah, Abby Nick and Garrett will be a bit late. They said we could start dinner without them.” Simon narrowed his eyes but ended up shrugging it off.

They were almost done with dinner when Nick texted Bram saying they were 10 minutes away. Bram felt his palms getting swearing and cleaned them up on his pants. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking up. “Si?” he said looking at his boyfriend who was standing on the other side of the table. Simon looked at him, his eyes tender and never breaking eye contact. “Yeah,” he said with a soft smile. _This is actually happening_ , Bram thought, _this is it_.

“Do you remember back when we first started emailing, and I told you my perfect future included a king sized bed, a dog, and a husband?” Bram asked and tried to read Simon’s face. Nothing. At least, there wasn’t fear noticed.

“Yeah,” Simon responded, passing his through his lips, still not taking his eyes off Bram. “Considering I spent pretty much of the time thinking about us getting married, I would say I remember it vividly.” Bram chuckled biting his lower lip.

“Well,” Bram started and held his hand out for Simon to hold. “I have the king-sized bed and we have a dog,” Bram noticed Simon’s expression change completely. He looked both surprised and shocked. “Wait… Wait for a second,” Simon said. Bram felt his skin burn and he couldn’t help but grin. “Oh my God, are you…?” Simon asked and Bram laughed. “Yes.”

“Oh my God.” Simon took a deep breath and Bram smiled as he noticed his boyfriend’s smile getting wider.

“Simon,” Bram started with a deep breath, “I love you. I love you so much it almost hurts. I don’t really know how to do this whole professing-my-feelings sort of thing but I need you to know that you’ve changed my life. I’ve never been happier and I’ve never felt so much love for anyone or anything. You make my life so much brighter and so much more beautiful. And all those fights? All of the yelling in the middle of the night? I wouldn’t take any of that back because it made us stronger. You make me stronger, every day and you make me want to be a better man,” Bram paused and he smiled and he noticed Simon tearing up. “You make me want to have a better life, for me and for you and for all of our families.” Bram looked at the outside of the restaurant and nodded slowly for everyone to come in and Simon turned back too. They were all present in time. Simon and Bram’s parents, Bram’s stepmother, Simon’s sisters and their friends. “Oh,” Simon said, still crying.

“Babe,” Bram continued after everyone was inside “I knew from the moment we started talking that there was something special about you. And when I saw you sitting in that ridiculous Tilt-A-Whirl seat I knew that our love was going to be one for the ages. And every time you laughed I was surer and surer of how much I wanted to be with you. And like back then, now I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re it for me, Simon. I’ve known it since we first touched. Since the moment you first kissed me, I just knew it. And I know it every day when you’re smiling down to me when we wake up. So what do you say?” Bram paused to get down in one knee, Simon got up from his chair and everyone came closer to the boys, “Will you please let me take care of you for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?” Bram finished tearing up just as his boyfriend was.

“Such a stupid question,” Simon said washing the tears from his face, “Yes," he said in a whisper while nodding his head; disbelief could be seen all over his face, even from miles away.  "Of course I will,” he raised his voice, at last, holding his hand out, where Bram placed an engagement ring on his finger. Bram stood up, kissing his boyfriend passionately, everyone cheering in the background as their lips locked. When the boys' mouths parted, they turned to their loved ones, all smiling at them. Simon's mother was in tears, as well as Leah and Abby. After all the hugs and kisses were exchanged and congratulations were in order, Simon turned to Bram and said, "I guess we have a wedding to plan, huh?" he laughed, softly with his eyes a little teary, still, and held a hand out to his boyfriend; his left hand, which now had a shiny new addition to it. Bram looked at him, a smile plastered on his face, took his hand, squeezing it and said, "Yeah. I guess we do." 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN NOW SUPPORT MY WRITING BY [BUYING ME A COFFEE](https://ko-fi.com/H2H7DRV5)! it would mean the absolute world if you could support me (it's only $3 so pretty please?)


End file.
